My Whole Life
by Blackcat818
Summary: It starts out as your typical Fairytail day, with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and everyone else, until Lucy can't summon her spirits, let alone use magic. What's Lucy going to do with Christmas around the corner not to mention her rent due?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first time posting on a website like this. I hope you like it I worked really hard! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not even half as talented as Hiro Mashima. There is no way on earth I could have written Fairytail.**

* * *

Lucy stretched and yawned sleepily. She had just woken up. Lucy stretched and yawned sleepily. She had just woken up.

The first thing she noticed was the chilly room. Well of course it's cold, she thought, Christmas is in three weeks.

The second thing her drowsy mind processed was the heat radiating from the other side of the bed. Ahh, she sighed gratefully, It's like a heater! Wait a second, a heater!? Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

She hastily pulled the covers to her side of the bed, and found Natsu, along with Happy of course, drooling on her pillows.

"Get off my bed!", she yelled, she was fully awake by then.

"Huh, what's wrong Lucy?", Natsu rubbed his sleep crusted eyes,"Your scream'n like a stalker broke into your house or somethi'n. Want me to deal with him for you?"

"Natsu, get out of my house!", she tried again, this time giving him her signature 'Lucy Kick'.

"Wait a minute, how did you even get in here?", she scanned the room looking for any kind of opening. Her eyes wandered over the open window and back.

No wonder the room was so cold! "You came though my window?", it was more of a statement than a question.

Natsu, who was peeling himself of the wall, answered her,"Well duh, the door was locked."

"You could've at least closed the window.", she argued,"Now it's freezing in here!"

"Do you want me to warm it up?" Natsu gathered fire in his palm.

"Are you crazy!? Heck no! You'll burn the house down!"

"Aye, Sir!", added Happy cheerfully. "Oh shut up, stupid cat!" "Natsu, Lucy's being mean again."

"Why are you so cold Lucy?(BC: see what I did there XD)We just wanted to say hi", Natsu rubbed his cheek where she kicked him not too long ago.

"You guys have your own house. I don't see why you spend most of your time here."She made her bed and closed the window."And saying hi doesn't require falling asleep in my bed." I don't even know why I try, I mean they do this every day!

"Come on Lucy." Natsu whined,"Your place is better, and it has food!" This made Lucy stop what she was doing and check the pantry.

Not again! "Natsu, did you and Happy really eat all my food?" The pantry had no food in it.

Now, when I say no food, I mean all of it was gone. Not a single crumb was left.

In the pantry anyways. Soon further inspection, Lucy noticed he crumbs covering her floor and table. She face palmed and sighed. I'll clean that up later.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot why we came.", Natsu was completely unfazed by the mess," We found a perfect job. 140 grand jewel for saving a kid that got captured by bandits."

"Couldn't you have waited until I got to the guild?"

"We would have but you were taking too long." Lucy's eyes darted to the clock next to her bed. It read 1:00 pm. Holy crap! I stayed up too late working on my novel!

"Natsu, I'll meet you and Happy at the guild, now go so I can get ready."

"Ok see ya later Luce!" "Aye", Happy added. They went through the window and left it open.

Lucy closed it with a sigh. I should put locks on the windows.

She set to work cleaning the mess that Natsu and Happy left behind.

"This would be a lot easier if I had a helper.", she said out loud to know one but herself.

"Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!"

She expected the usual flash of a key hole and smoke erupting out of know where, but nothing happened.

That's really weird...maybe Plue is busy or something. It was hard to imagine the little snowman shaped dog doing something important , but when you join Fairytail, you'll find things aren't always what they seem.

"Maybe Virgo can help me. Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!", once again, nothing happened. Well, Virgo can be a little weird sometimes. I'll ask Loke.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!", silence.

Then Lucy started to panic. She tried all of her keys, including the ones who were off that day. Not a single one worked. "What's going on!"

Abandoning her task of cleaning, she started towards the guild to ask for help. Why wouldn't my spirits come!?

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice a shadow looming around the corner of her house. The conspicuous(BC:XD my favorite word!) man chuckled, and turned heel.

It didn't take long for Lucy to reach the guild. In fact it took about 10-15 minutes to get between the two.

When she opened the guild doors, the typical Fairytail scene greeted her.

Levy was explaining something to a confused Gajeel, while Jet and Droy were arguing over her.

Laxus sat at an isolated table, while Freed praised and admired him.

Juvia was checking out Gray's abs (yes he did forget his clothes).

Nab was staring at the request board, but of course he couldn't decide on a job to do.

Ezra was eating her favorite cheese cake with Wendy, while they were talking to Mira about something, probably ships because Wendy's face was red and their eyes were darting around the room as if to compare couples.

Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces like always.

When Natsu turned to look at the open guild door, Lucy collapsed.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sorry here wasn't much Nalu, but there will be some in the next chapter. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there guys!=) Before you all pounce on me and beat me up, I have a good reason for not posting in almost a year. Well...kind of. *hides behind best friend*E: Aalia what did you do!? Anyway I'll post the next chapter and explain when you finish reading it. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: There is no way on Earth that I own Fairytail, and I have too much respect for Hiro Mashima to even try to claim it.**

Luckily Natsu, who had been sitting at the table closest to the entrance, caught Lucy before she fell. As for how he did it...let's just say it was pure instinct for now. With Lucy in his arms, he noticed a faint yet deadly smell around her.

What _the hell is this!?_ , he wondered.

Then, he felt tingling in his arms. It started from where he was touching Lucy and spread through his body. This tingling turned into sharp pain. "What the hell!?", he shouted in surprise.

The rest of the guild was running over to help, Wendy at the lead. "Stay back!", he warned, moaning in agony. Setting Lucy down, he dropped to his knees. _What the fuck is happening?! It feels like I'm being stabbed a million times over!_

Even in the midst of confusion, Erza kept a clear head. Well...sort of."Alzack, Bisca! You know where Porlyusica lives. Go get her she'll know what to do. And Nab, go find Master. I think he was going to town for an errand at the market. GO!"

Nab hauled ass out of there, but Bisca and Alzack hesitated.

"Is there a problem?, Erza asked,"Get going!" Erza was obviously inwardly freaking out.

"But Erza, Porlyusica's place is so far. By the time we make it back they might be...," Bisca hesitated,"gone."

Erza just stared at them for a few seconds before responding,"Hurry up!"

The couple looked at each other and went off to find the medic.

At the entrance, Lucy was still unconscious, and Natsu's pain had grown worse. He was rolling on the ground and groaning loudly.

"Natsu! I can help, I just have to-," Wendy was cut off.

"No! I said stay back!," Natsu tried to yell, but it came out really weakly. He was breathing hard, but the time between each breath seemed to expand every second until finally, they couldn't hear him breathing.

To him it felt like he'd been submerged in water. He could hear his guild mates, but their voices were muffled.

"Oh my god!"

"Is he dead!?"

"Is that the same thing that happened to Lucy?"

"No! Not Natsu!"

"He's fine. That fire idiot would fight with death itself, if only for the fun of it." Gray emerged from the crowd and created a stick from ice.

"Hey you. Get up!," he poked an unmoving Natsu. "Ok then... Ice make hammer!" Natsu felt a crushing pain on his head, and the world came rushing back.

"Don't do that! If he's still alive you could kill him!," Lisanna shouted at Gray with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me, Lisanna. He's fine.," Gray played with his nails a little.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ICE PRINCESS!?," Natsu yelled like nothing had happened,"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!"

"Natsu!," the entire guild cried in unison. "What?," he seemed confused for a few seconds, but then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Where's Lucy!?," he pushed away a tearful Elfman.

The crowd of guild members split to reveal Lucy, who was pail as a sheet. Wendy was trying her best to heal her, all the while keeping in mind that she couldn't touch her.

Natsu crouched next to them and sniffed the air. _Good, she smells like she's alive, but what is that dangerous scent?_

Natsu poked her and drew his hand back fast. When nothing happened he grabbed and shook her shoulders," Hey Lucy, wake up!," he tried.

Suddenly, the guild doors slammed open, and Makarov came stomping in.

"Master Marov!," Erza exclaimed.

"What exactly happened here?," he asked when he saw the crowd of people.

Natsu didn't waste time explaining,"Gramps! Lucy needs help!" The guild master froze, when he saw Lucy limp in Natsu's arms, and rushed over.

"I wouldn't touch her Makarov. I've seen that before, and it's contagious.," a familiar voice warned.

"Ms. Porlyusica!," shouted Wendy with delight,"Can you help us? Please?"

"That is why I'm here.," she said as if it were obvious.

"Good we came in time.," Alzack and Bisca appeared from behind the healer. "Luckily for us, she was is town!," said Alzack. They trotted in and merged with the crowd.

Porlyusica went straight to the patient and began her work. "Why are you still touching her!? I just said she's contagious!"

Even Natsu had to flinch at her wrath, but he held his ground. "I don't care! I won't abandon her!," he shot back.

She stared at him for a minute. "Tell me, did you fell like you were being stabbed a thousand times over?," she observed.

 _Can she read minds?_

"That is a symptom of the disease.," she informed him,"Take her to the infirmary then, I will most certainly die if I touch her. This disease can kill people."

Natsu picked Lucy up and held her close to his chest. The crowd cleared a path as he neared the infirmary.

He looked down at Lucy's sleeping face. She looks like **she's** having a nightmare. Her brow was creased and she was mumbling things inaudible to even Natsu. Porlyusica watched them go," I usually don't like humans, but I feel like these two are going to be interesting..."

"So you think so too huh?," Makarov responded," Those two really are something else."

 **Ok I'm here again hope you liked the chapter. Unfortunately he (my friend) left me, so my human shield is gone. Jk E. (you know who you are) I would never use you as a human shield:) Anyway the reason I couldn't post is because I lost my password. I wrote it down and forgot where. And I didn't have it memorized sooo...yeah sorry. But I finally found it today and wrote it all over everything, so I'm good now. Also I already have the 3rd and 4th chapters written and they'll be out shortly. All I have to do is type them. Thanx for reading and sorry for the inconvenience:)**


End file.
